


close to magic

by Oneddesire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edit, M/M, Merry Christmas, i miss colin, just wanted to make this for all thesival shippers out there, no better theseus than callum turner, writing a one-shot as we speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: merry christmas to all thesival shippers. this one is for you.





	close to magic

           

Merry Christmas all Thesival shippers. More to come in 2019! 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @dramaticqueer or tumblr @glennrheeality


End file.
